Tensión sexual
by Kchaan
Summary: Takao Kazunari hace un nuevo amigo. Himuro Tatsuya se ha enamorado de verdad. Porque Himuro también puede sufrir cuando hay sexo de por medio Un HimuTaka algo raro.


Halouu shdjdkh~ Bueno, vengo de nuevo, con un HimuTaka, espero que les guste ^^

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket y todos personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Oh, y sí que era una erección matutina. Himuro Tatsuya se levantó de su cama y fue al baño para pasar esa erección. Un ducha de aproximadamente de una hora apenas era suficiente para bajar "esa" erección. Murasakibara se encontraba solo y hambriento, una buena situación para invitar a Muro-chin a una salida recreativa, o sea, que Muro-chin page la comida.

Atsushi era lo bastante inteligente para saber qué cosas decirle a Tatsuya para convencerlo de pagarle toda la comida, este último todavía estaba en la ducha cuando tocaron su puerta. Con algo de agilidad pudo cubrir su parte y su erección que seguía ahí por motivos equis, salió del baño y fue hacia la puerta para ver quién era, una obvia cabellera morada se asomaba por el vidrio.

—Atsushi.

—Muro... ¿chin?

—Lo siento por presentarme así, espérame en el sofá, en un rato vuelvo

Con Atsushi en la casa, bajar la erección era mucho más difícil, pero aun así pudo haciendo en un menor tiempo de lo que esperaba. Salió del baño para encontrar a un Murasakibara hambriento y enojado (por esto último).

Himuro se disculpó por la demora y preguntó el porqué de su visita. Este respondió que simplemente. "tenía hambre". Himuro sonrió por la respuesta tan aniñada de alguien que mide más de dos metros. Tatsuya, con algo de esfuerzo levantó a Atsushi del sofá para sacarlo de su casa, definitivamente iban a salir juntos a caminar por ahí y a comer un desayuno nada saludable, pero que más daba, tenían unos días libres, había que disfrutarlos.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad para buscar un lugar para comer, Murasakibara desapareció del lado Tatsuya por un momento, el azabache se dio cuenta de que había ido a hablar con un peliverde tsundere con gafas. Midorima Shintaro, o como su "gran" amigo lo llamaba, Mido-chin. Su especialidad, lo triples y al parecer, también era el buen gusto por los chicos. Junto a Midorima había un chico, bajo, ojos grises, cabello negro y una muy, pero muy, bella sonrisa, claro, todo acorde a los gustos de Tatsuya. El chico de nombre desconocido para Himuro solamente parloteaba: "—Shin-chan, Shin-chanchan, tengo hambre~". Tatsuya se acercó a su amigo para unirse a la conversación.

—Atsushi, creo que ellos tienen cosas que hacer. Ya es hora de irnos. —Atsushi hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Pero el amigo de Mido-chin tiene hambre, podemos invitarlo a nuestro desayuno. —comentó Murasakibara.

—Sí, si... eh... —Takao no sabía cómo llamar al amigo de Murasakibara.

—Tatsuya, Himuro Tatsuya.

—Tatsu-chan. —Dijo divertido. — Me llamo Takao, Takao Kazunari.

—Si a Shintaro no le molesta, yo no tengo problema en agregar dos personas más a nuestro "fabuloso" desayuno.

—Por favor, no me llames por mi nombre. —reclamó Midorima.

—Lo siento, costumbres americanas.

—Descartando eso, no tengo problema en ir a desayunar con "ellos".

—Lo dice quien lleva una toalla de deporte como amuleto de la suerte. —replicó Murasakibara.

Aunque durante todo el camino a la tienda Murasakibara y Midorima fueron discutiendo, Himuro y Takao iban riendo por cada una de las réplicas de su correspondiente amigo. Himuro, mientras iba caminando se dedicaba a observar al ojo de halcón de Shutoku, el cual se notaba un cierto apego a su amigo de ojos verdes. Kazunari, para los ojos del "poker face" era alguien de naturaleza simple y extraña, su actitud con alguien que acababa de conocer era totalmente inesperada para Himuro, tomando como referencia sus otras presentaciones con la gente de ahí.

Para Takao, Himuro resplandecía de seguridad y... ¿elegancia? Takao no encontraba la palabra correcta para esa persona con tanto atractivo. Mientras Midorima y Murasakibara discutían, Kazunari intento tomar la iniciativa con Tatsuya posicionándose junto a este mientras caminaban. Lo observó durante un cierto rato y millones de preguntas sobre el chico aparecieron por su mente. Himuro los guio hasta una cafetería, cuya especialidad del día era los dulces.

Al entrar, se escuchó una campana junto a la puerta, una chica vestida de sirvienta una maid. La chica los llevó a su mesa y les dio el menú. Murasakibara pidió un pastel con dulces dentro, Midorima un café, Takao un pastel de chocolate y por último, Himuro, quien pidió unas galleras u un café. Por un momento godos se quedaron en un absoluto silencio, los dos invitados sorpresa observaban con mínimo detalle sus comidas. El café de Midorima estaba especialmente decorado con una pelota de basquetbol, por lo cual este se miraba confundido y Takao observaba el pequeño decorado que estaba sobre el trozo de pastel, una pelota de basquetbol.

—Dios, ¡que mono! —comentó Takao divertido.

—¿Por qué el detalle? —preguntó Midorima mientras revolvía su café.

—No lo sé~ ¿Y tú, Muro-chin?

—Las chicas deben conocerlos. —al observar bien, Himuro se dio cuenta de que a un lado de su café había un dulce y junto a este un papelito, el cual contenía un número telefónico.

—¿Te llevas bien con la gente del lugar? —preguntó Takao. Y Himuro no iba a mentir. Era cierto que Himuro pasaba regularmente por ese "maid café" y que podía aprenderse los nombres de casa una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí por el simple hecho de que se pelean por atenderlo. Aunque la primera vez que Tatsuya fue a ese local, dejo en claro el estar caminando por lo otra acera, pero aun así, siguieron insistiendo, la única razón de porque seguía visitando ese local, era por la amabilidad y la calidad, si no fuera por eso, el no estaría ahí.

—Supongo.

—Eh... entonces... gracias... por la comida, ¿cuánto te quedaré debiendo? —preguntó Kazunari.

—Nada, yo lo invito. —sonrió Tatsuya.

—¿En-enserio? No me molestaría pagar al menos una parte sabes…

—No te preocupes. —sonrió.— Puedes pagármelo con otra cosa —susurró.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Midorima dijo que tenía que irse rápido ya que lo esperaban en su casa y Takao lo quería acompañar, además de que Murasakibara quería volver a casa de Himuro para ver alguna película junto a este. Todos se despidieron y siguieron sus vidas como si ese encuentro nunca hubiera sucedido, si no fuera porque Tatsuya le pidió su número a Takao. Oh, bello y fatal error. Los días siguientes siguieron como si nada, Murasakibara iba de vez en cuando a la casa de Himuro a comer o a ver películas o viceversa. Mientras Takao seguía molestando a Midorima y pidiéndole volver juntos a esa cafetería junto a los demás. Pero hubo un día en que Murasakibara no se presentó en la casa de Tatsuya y este pensó que era la mejor oportunidad para llamar al chico del cual por ahora, poco sabía. Marcó el número que le había dado el chico y esperó a que contestara. Uno, dos, tres "pi" y este levanto el teléfono.

—¿Aló? ¿Quién habla? —se escuchaba como si estuviera con algo en la boca.

—Habla Himuro Tatsuya, ¿Takao-kun?

—¿Hmm? ¿Tatsu-chan? ¿Eres tú? Pensé que nunca llamarías, ¿qué tal? ¿porqué llamas?

—Eso, ¿la verdad? No lo sé... Quizás solo quería hablar con alguien y tenía tu número a mano.

—Oh, pensé que… bueno, nada. Bueno, tengo el día libre y Shin-chan está atrapado en la boda de algún familiar… así que… ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo? —comentó Takao.

—Claro, porque no.

Y para Tatsuya era justo lo que necesitaba. Un cambio de aires, salir de su aburrida rutina con las mismas personas. Acordaron donde verse y a qué hora. Cuando faltaban quince minutos para la hora acordada, Himuro se puso una chaqueta de color negro y salió de su departamento. Como era de esperarse, la emoción y nerviosismo consumió a Tatsuya en un minuto después de salir de su departamento, pues cayó en cuanta que estaba a punto de encontrarse con una persona de la cual apenas sabía su nombre. Empezaba la época fría por lo cual no había casi nadie por la calle a esas horas y la poca gente que estaba, parecía que se hubiera puesto todo el ropero encima. Himuro Tatsuya encontró o, divisó a un Kazunari esperando a la entrada de un local de comida.

—Hey. —dijo Tatsuya mientras se acercaba y movía el brazo tratando de llamar la atención del menor.

—Al fin llegas, pensé que me dejaría plantado.

—Nunca lo haría. —sonrió de forma coqueta.

—Eh… entonces, ¿entramos? —Takao comentó esto con nerviosismo y ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Himuro aceptó la invitación y entró junto a Kazunari al local, pidieron comida bastante simple (o más bien, comida rápida) y se dedicaron a hablar de "ellos". Takao no paraba de hablar, parecía que contará toda su vida, pero no, simplemente buscaba una forma de hacer que Tatsuya se fijara más en él de alguna forma, mientras este miraba fascinado al chico mientras no cerraba la boca, le encantaba la idea de que alguien fuera tan extrovertido con una persona que acababa de conocer, y para la suerte de Himuro, las pocas veces que se fue mencionado Shintaro fueron por simples historias de preparatoria que Takao le apetecía contarle a Tatsuya sin profundizar su relación son el peliverde. Tatsuya le saco una foto improvisada a Takao, mientras hacía una mueca rara y este avergonzado le devolvió la jugarreta haciendo lo mismo. Aun así, la forma que estos dos se entendían era tan sensacional para ambos. Cuando Takao dejo de hablar, este le pregunto a Tatsuya cuál era su relación con tigre de Seirin, el cual tuvo que responder con una respuesta demasiado amplia para acabar en un "somos hermanos". Kazunari no se quedó atrás preguntando también por su relación con el gigante de Yosen asegurándose de que la zona este limpia.

—Hemos estado saliendo un buen tiempo, no creo que es hora de… bueno… ya sabes… —Himuro hizo un movimiento arriesgado, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico, pero Tatsuya ya estaba desnudándolo en su mente, la verdad, estaba desesperado por sexo bruto con él.

—Tat-tastu-chan… pero que dices… —Takao estaba muy, pero muy avergonzado.— Creo… bueno…

Porque el silencio incómodo puede ser mucho más incómodo con tensión sexual incluida.

Y la tensión sexual que había entre ambos no se fue. Terminaron hablando trivialidades de una manera tan fingida que ni uno ni el otro se lo creían. Himuro le pidió a Takao si podían ir a casa de este para ver alguna película, Takao por supuesto, aceptó.

Llegando a casa de Himuro, Kazunari empezó a dudar, eso no estaba buen, ni para él ni para Himuro. Pero sus sentimientos no lo dejaron pensar bien y siguió las intenciones del chico.

Al entrar a la casa de Himuro este le indicó que vivía solo y cosas variadas. Se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a ver la película. Al poco tiempo después volvió a sentirse la tensión sexual entre ambos. En cuanto terminó la película, ambos miraban a la pantalla negra esperando que alguno de los dos diera el siguiente paso.

Tatsuya tomó la iniciativa y se acercó al rostro de Kazunari.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

Takao no tuvo una respuesta inmediata a lo que había pasado, puesto que ni continuó el beso ni lo rechazó de una. En cuanto cayó en lo que estaba pasando siguió el beso casi sin dudarlo. De a poco empezaron a acomodarse para besarse mejor, Himuro empezó a tocar debajo de la camiseta de Takao mientras este solo se dejaba llevar.

Himuro Tetsuya por fin no quería a un cuerpo de una sola noche, la amistada que rápidamente habían forjado impedía el hecho de dejarlo así como así. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, lo necesitaba a él para completar su vida, con él podía ser feliz sin tener que recurrir al sexo casual con extraños.

Cada parte que descubría mientras avariciaba y besaba del cuerpo era toda una maravilla, le parecía fascinante. Los gemidos y los sonidos del choque entre sus dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos inundaban la habitación.

—Te…amo, Tetsuya. —soltó entre jadeos.

—Yo igual… Kazunari. —terminó susurrándole en la oreja mientras daba una embestida.

Para ambos fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero esto no termina aquí.

Himuro y Takao nunca formalizaron su relación, para ambos, el saber que se amaban mutuamente era lo único necesario.

Los problemas llegaron y con esto la poca estabilidad de la pareja. Tetsuya, aún son el amor de su vida a su lado seguía recurriendo a bares haciendo que Kazunari desconfiara totalmente de su fidelidad.

De pronto, Himuro recibió una oferta de trabajo en el extranjero, Estados Unidos. Era la oportunidad de su vida y por nada la iba dejar escapar, por nada, aunque se tuviera que separar de su amado.

Pasaron los años y Himuro por fin tuvo un descanso de su nuevo trabajo y tenía tantas ganas de ver otra vez a Takao. Ambos perdieron el contacto luego de un par de meses, Himuro estaba muy atorado con su nuevo trabajo y Takao también había entrado al mundo laboral.

Ansioso por ver de nuevo a Kazunari, partió a Japón.

Decidió hospedarse los días que se quedaría en la casa de su hermano, Taiga y de su ahora pareja, Tetsuya.

Tatsuya no lograba comunicarse con Takao, su celular decía fuera de servicio y Taiga desconocía el número del ex ojo de halcón de Shutoku.

Un día, una carta llego a la casa del tigre, en ese momento solo se encontraba Himuro en la casa.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

De: Takao Kazunari y Midorima Shintaro.

Para: Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya.

Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de… ¡Takao y Shin-chan!

Espero con muchas ansias verlos en la ceremonia.

La boda será el día xx de xx, a las xx:xx.

Se despide cariñosamente, ¡Takao \\(o w o)/!

A las horas, Taiga y Tetsuya volvieron de sus compras, para encontrarse con una carta sobre la mesa. Junto esta se hallaba una nota:

"Feliciten a Kazunari de mi parte y por favor, entréguenle esto de mi parte, hasta luego, Tatsuya."

Había una foto adjuntada junto a la nota, una Takao feliz con una mueca rara.

LO HE TERMINADO.

OHHHH SIIIIIIIII.

-iora-

SUPFÍ MUCHO PARA ESTA MIERDA QUE DESHONRA A MI QUERIDO FANDOM.

Ha decir verdad, estuve muchos día con esta cosa en mi barra de tareas sin terminar, me siento libre, era una idea que me tenía rondando la cabeza desde… mucho, mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ 3


End file.
